


In The Mountains With The Snow Queen

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Canon, Elsa Has Ice Powers (Disney), F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Mountains, Post-Canon, Smut, Storms, Vaginal Sex, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: While trying to get home from her ice palace in the middle of a storm, Elsa finds shelter in a cottage on the side of the mountain... a cottage that happens to belong to someone very dear to her indeed. (Kristelsa, Canon, Smut/Fluff)
Relationships: Elsa/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	In The Mountains With The Snow Queen

The mountains of Arendelle were covered in a thick blizzard, a howling gale that blew all over the tall peaks. Thankfully, this was a storm not of magical creation, although with the ferocity of the wind, one would not be mistaken for thinking that is wasn't natural.

Riding down on her steed, Queen Elsa was bracing the elements, the icy fabric of her ice dress blowing in the gale. She had been up at her ice palace that day, caring for her snowgies and her pet ice troll, Marshmallow. Before she knew it, the sun was starting to set so she set off home on an ice horse of her own creation.

When the snow had started to fall, Elsa was assured that she would get home to her castle and to her sister Anna, but yet the storm had gotten worse the more Elsa trudged down the mountain path.

Feeling her steed of ice as it trotted along the path, Elsa wondered if she should have created an ice dragon to ride back to Arendelle instead? At least then she would have been able to get back home quicker, but the storm had made it practically impossible to navigate.

Finally, though, Elsa saw something in the distance that gave her just a little bit of hope. Not far ahead, Elsa could see the warm light of a candlelit cabin. She didn't know whom it belonged to, but she was sure they wouldn't mind her resting until the storm cleared. After all, who could refuse the presence of royalty?

Stopping outside of the hut, Elsa climbed off her steed, melting it down into its icy sparkles which she then absorbed back into her body. She then walked to the front door, looking through the window first to see who was inside.

Strangely, Elsa couldn't find anyone in there, or rather, they were able to see through that particular window.

Walking to the front door, Elsa held out her wrist before tapping on the door handle. She stood in the snow, waiting patiently. While it was literally impossible to feel the cold, Elsa was starting to grow impatient out in the blizzard. Clearly, she'd been spending a bit too much time with Anna.

Suddenly, the door opened and Elsa was met with a face she didn't expect to see. Wearing his casual jacket and pants, a mug of coffee in his hand, was Kristoff.

Elsa was surprised to see the royal ice master standing there, but the tall blonde was even more surprised by Elsa's presence. "E-Elsa?" He asked, his jaw-dropping. "W-what are you doing out here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Kristoff," Elsa responded. She blushed a little. For the past few months, she'd actually been dating the royal ice harvester, although this meeting hadn't been planned by either of them.

"Well ummm..." Kristoff began. "This is actually _my_ cottage."

"It is?" Elsa wondered. "I thought you stayed down in the stables at the castle."

"I had a place to sleep before I entered your service, my queen," Kristoff remarked. "Well, since you're here, I better let you inside. Don't want you catching a cold... not that you can anyway."

Kristoff then stood to one side, letting Elsa enter the wooden cabin. The place was rather homely, with various pictures and rugs decorating the rather bare walls and floor. In the corner of what Elsa assumed was the living room, there was a large open fireplace, roaring with open flame.

Sitting down on a sofa, Elsa stretched her arms. She'd been riding for so many hours in that accursed storm. Now though, she was free from the winds and she was in good company too.

A few moments later, Kristoff brought Elsa some hot chocolate, before sitting next to her. "I figured you would have put a stop to this storm," he remarked.

"If only I could," Elsa told him. "My powers can't influence the natural weather of the world, only create their own storms and blizzards." She sighed. "Anna is probably missing both of us."

"She's a tough girl," Kristoff responded."I'm sure she'll be thinking of us and glad that we found each other in this storm."

"That's true," Elsa agreed. These days, Elsa's little sister wasn't one to worry too much. She'd probably make them breakfast once they got back. Now though, it was clear Elsa and Kristoff were going to be here for the night.

As Elsa sipped her drink, feeling the warm melted chocolate trickle down her throat. She looked at her boyfriend, keen to pass the time. "So... Where's that reindeer of yours?"

"Sven? He has his own stable out back," Kristoff told her. "He's currently warm and toasty like you and me."

He was right. Elsa didn't need to worry about anyone else. By a sheer chance of luck, she had wound up in an evening together with her handsome boyfriend. And he wanted her to enjoy herself.

As she sat with Kristoff, a smile forming on her face, Elsa knew exactly how to pass the time. Kristoff wax probably the most attractive man in all of Arendelle and right now, he was all hers.

She moved closer, her cold fingers running up the exposed forearm of Kristoff. The ice harvester looked down, smirking. He had a faint idea of what Elsa was planning to do... And he was more than prepared for it.

Knowing the opportunity was upon her, Elsa made the first move. She pulled Kristoff up from his seat, holding him in her arms. She then leaned close, kissing him softly with cool, icy lips.

Sighing, Kristoff immediately kissed back, threading his fingers through Elsa's hair. He opened his mouth, allowing Elsa's tongue to enter. Her tongue was just as cool as her lips, sending cold shivers down Kristoff's spine.

Moving his hand under Elsa's long, icy veil, Kristoff eventually found his girlfriend's perky rump. Once his large hand was around it, he squeezed it just a little.

Elsa moaned, deepening her kiss and dipping Kristoff, tasting the warm feeling of his lips on hers. They slowly started to move with their kisses, making out. As they did, Elsa's dress melted and the Queen was standing naked.

Pulling off his shirt, Kristoff guided Elsa to the bedroom. Once they were inside, Elsa lay down on the large bed, her sexy blue orbs gazing at Kristoff. She was extremely horny tonight.

As Kristoff climbed atop Elsa, the blonde clung to him, kissing him sweetly. They started to continue their makeout session, with Elsa pulling down Kristoffs pants.

Once they were in the correct position, and Elsa's foreplay had been completed, she smirked at Kristoff. "Come on my prince. Prove your worth to your queen."

Kristoff smiled, laying on top of Elsa. He couldn't resist that loving gaze of hers. "As you wish... My darling."

As Elsa spread her legs, Kristoff slid his fully erect cock between her thighs. Soon it reached her folds, sliding between the moist opening in Elsa's pelvis. As it pierced Elsa's slit, a beautiful whimper came from the blonde.

Blushing softly, Elsa wrapped her arms around Kristoff's arms as he started to move in and out of Elsa's body. She felt her inner walls growing wetter, a soft layer of cool frost forming on her breasts. She closed her eyes and gave herself to the rhythm.

Leaning down, Kristoff kissed Elsa's neck, making Elsa whimper and moan his name. The kisses and bites sent more shivers over Elsa's gorgeous body. There was moaning, there was crying, there was joy in Elsa's frozen heart as Kristoff pounded her core.

She flushed, her face growing bright red. There was sweat forming on her brow, not turning to ice since Elsa's body heat was all through the roof.

Her boyfriend was so big inside of her. His cock had a wide girth, snugly fitting between her walls. It was the most pleasurable thing Elsa had ever had inside of her, aside from the occasional ice didlo that she used to touch herself when alone in her ice castle.

Kristoff then pulled Elsa up, the blonde clinging feverishly to his body. She was crying out for him, begging him not to stop. This evening had already been fate and fate would have its way and make Elsa a happy woman this winter's night.

The thrusting continued, with Kristoff's pelvis rubbing the man's member deep into the queen's body. Elsa screamed, gasping for more. Her face blushed furious red as she bit her lip. God the pleasure was so good. Kristoff was perfect.

"I... I love you," Elsa whispered into Kristoff's ear, as the riding continued with no end in sight.

"I know," Kristoff replied, pulling Elsa closer to his manly abs. His muscles ground against Elsa as she was fucked by him, the blonde already melting in his embrace.

Digging her fingers into Kristoff's skin, Elsa could feel the cock growing deeper, almost hitting her womb. While she knew she wouldn't have children yet, the sensation of Kristoff's seed inside of her would fulfil her desires completely.

She could feel close now. The Queen of Arendelle was going to be filled with juice any second. She prepared for it, embraced it, knew she too would come from the sheer force of Kristoff's shot.

Grunting, Kristoff rammed his cock deeper into Elsa, pounding her senseless as he finally gave away to the building urge within. Finally, after all their time together, Kristoff filled Elsa with his seed, a soft groan accompanying his orgasm.

"Yesssss..." Elsa wheezed as she came as well, being relaxed by Kristoff's length leaving her pussy. The snow Queen sighed, draping an icy blanket over herself once she was satisfied with her care.

Lying beside Elsa, Kristoff stroked her hair, smiling at his girlfriend. "Feeling better, my queen?" He asked her, lovingly.

Elsa ran a finger along Kristoff's still naked beefy body, wrapping herself in her ice blanket and cuddling up to Kristoff's abs. She moaned and nodded, nuzzling Kristoff like a happy little princess. "Yes... You make me feel like a true queen whenever you finish inside me."

"Because you are a queen, Elsa," Kristoff said, kissing her cheek. "Now you get some rest. We don't wanna be going back to your sister with you having dark circles under your eyes now do we?"

Elsa giggled. "Fair enough." She smiled. "Goodnight, Kristoff."

"Goodnight Elsa," Kristoff said, snuggling her. "Sweet dreams."

xXx

**Author's note:** And so ends this little bomb! As promised earlier, I'll hopefully have some Elsanna for just before I go to bed tonight. In the meantime, enjoy the Kristoff goodness and give the big guy some love! He could really use it these days.


End file.
